


Spider Grandkids

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, just superdads hanging with spider fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony and Stephen spend time with the other spidermans





	1. Miles Morales

" This is going to get troublesome very quickly." Stephen huffed ripping off yet another sticker off the wall. " Aw come on kid just expressing himself." Tony replied snapping a picture of an iron man sticker on his phone. " I'm all for one expressing their self but must he do it in the sanctum?"  Tony rolled his eyes smirking, " Miles get down here!"  On cue, Miles dropped from the ceiling removing his black spider man mask. 

" What's up?"

" Everything."

" What Stephen is trying to say is could you put your art somewhere else?"

Miles rubbed back of his neck looking around at all his marks splatter around the ancient place. " Yeah yeah- my bad. Not sure how long I'll be in this universe wanted to leave a mark you know?" Stephen gave a small smile gesturing Miles to follow him.  Every since  _their_ Peter found out how to create portals, he happen to access multiple dimensions bringing multiple spidermans. Stephen would've sent them back but Tony and Peter gave him the puppy eyes, didn't help the other spiders did the same trick. " Am I in trouble, Uncle wizard?" Stephen shook his head as he entered the ancient library.  " No, just going show you different way to show your work." Miles looked at Tony who simply shrugged his shoulders. " You can turn invisible right?" Miles nodded seeing Stephen scan through different books. His cloak block Miles not wanting him to see.

" You're gonna make his work disappear aren't you?"

" Or maybe I can bring to life and- WHAT IF I HAVE AN ARMY OF DRAWINGS!?"

" Oh that's way better than mine!"

"  Sorta to Tony's and no Miles...just no." 

Tony and Miles pouted when the idea was shut down.  Stephen placed a book in Miles hand. " Page 69 and don't you dare say nice." Stephen turned around and heard a muffled nice and of course Tony and Miles pointed at each other. " Wow a tracking spell?" Miles eyes lite up reading the page. " S-so I say these magic words put them on somebody and I know where their at?" Miles grabbed scrape of paper drawing  ready to try the new spell.

" Miles this is for bad guys. Stealth mission  kinda thing. Basically  **not on me**....maybe Tony." 

" You know I can easily make spider tracking devices.  I can upgrade the ones Peter has and give them to you." 

" You can!? Can I have both?"

"  Miles focus-

" Oh come on Stephen  you didn't even want to-Where's Miles?"

The two looked around seeing Miles was gone expect for stickers placed on their chest. " Hey look mine says Uncle Iron." Stephen grabbed Tony's arm so they can find Miles no doubt to testing the new magic. "  Focus Tony,  I should not have done this..." Tony patted Stephen's shoulder as they walked around the sanctum. " It's tracking spell, not like kid will summon even MORE spider mans....then again we'll have army of spiders."  Stephen huffed Tony was only one exicted but all Stephen could worry about every and anything that could go wrong.

" FOUND YOU!"

The two men yelped feeling invisible hands hugging them. Miles appeared grinning that the spell worked. " Jesus kid trying give me heart problems?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, Stephen supports Miles interest in art and would totally involved magic with it


	2. Peni Parker

" _Boss, Stephen wants speak with you"_

" Tell him I'm- DUM-E NO!-tell him I'm busy

"  _Okay boss."_

Tony went back to building his suit while glaring at his bots currently following SP//dr around. " They really like him Mr.Stark." Peni replied while typing code and eating candy. Tony smiled grabbing some of the sugar bits. "  I'm glad maybe your spider bot can be a good influence on them." Few things breaking was heard in the background alerting Peni and Tony. SP frown pointing at the simple bots while U tried picking up the pieces.  " I can fix that if you want?" Tony ruffled the little girls head, besides Peter, Peni was his second favorite. It was fair because Stephen had his favorites too, he just won't admit it.  _Speaking of Stephen_

" Tony Stark!"

" Hi Mr.Strange!"

" Hi Peni. Tony, you're suppose to be taking care of  _something_. Remember?"

Tony arched his eyebrow, Peni shrugged her shoulders not sure what Stephen was on about. "  Did you find everyone's portal?" Stephen narrowed his eyes folding his arms, the cloak mimic his moments making Peni giggle. " Is it our two year anniversary.....?" Stephen pinched his nose signing, " That's next month, did you really forget to fix Peter's suit?" Tony eyes widen and mumbled shit underneath his breath.

" Which Peter? Your Peter, Peter Porker, Peter B-" 

" Peter B, Peni."

" Oh yeah.... _Sore o odotta!"_

Stephen huffed shaking his head, Tony forgot no doubt being distracted by too many things to keep up with. It wasn't a huge deal but boy was Peter B  _bossy_. " Give us few hours. We'll have Pete's suit done and better than ever!" Peni's eyes lit up hearing the word  _we_. Last time she helped build something was with.... " You okay hun?" Tony asked looking at her concerned, Stephen walked closer as well seeing Peni gotten teary eyed. " _Daijōbudesu...._ I'm fine really. Lets do this!"  Peni replied wiping her face and smiling with pride. " I'll live you two to it then. Don't overwork yourself okay?" Two gave Stephen a thumbs up as he left the lab.

" Dum-E, U party about to start clear the table! Butterfingers grab the camera! Friday play us some music!" 

" What you want me to do,Mr.Stark?"

" You and Spider legs....whatever ideas you got or can make do it!"

Tony swore he say stars in the girls eyes as she climbed into SP ready to began her work.

* * *

 

Three hours passed and Stephen returned back to the lab with two mugs. A number dad mugged filled with coffee and hello kitty mug filled with hot chocolate. Peni was on the small sofa sleeping while Tony was at his desk lightly snoring.  _I should take a picture..._ Stephen saw a picture placed on the tray. Looking up, SP was on the wall snapping another picture. " You guys have fun I'll assume." The robot face turned into a pixel heart making the man chuckle.  Stephen conjured a blanket to be wrapped around Peni and Tony. Along with another spell keeping their drinks warm whenever they choose to wake up. " Keep an eye on them legs." SP nudge Stephen having a card in one of it's hands.  It was dark blue and red and when Stephen opened it he couldn't help but smile brightly.  " Thanks...." It was picture of him, Tony, and Peni in the middle.  Picture when she came to their universe. At the bottom it was her hand written that read:

_-My Ojīchans-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only was Peni adopt by her new spider dads but she adopted her new grandpas :')
> 
>  
> 
> Sore o odotta= dang it  
> Daijōbudesu= I'm fine  
> Ojīchan= Granddad(s)


	3. Gwen Stacy

" This meditating thing is fun"

" It is. Great stress relief."

" So how long before Tony shows up with some grand idea?"

Stephen snorted and opened his eyes seeing Gwen was still mediating but with smirk on her face. " It's been 15 minutes, i'll give him another 10." Gwen shook her head opening her eyes now looking at the door.

" I'll give him five minutes AND it's about upgrade for spider suits."   

" Is that a bet?"

" Ah maybe, maybe not. But say I was right....can I use the time stone?"

" No. But I can teach how make portals if you want."

" Eh I'll take it."

Stephen liked Gwen. Very level-headed and much needed change of space when it came to the other spiders.  Of course he loved them all but mix them with Tony...he was use to it. But this time Gwen was them to share the fun madness.  Four minutes passed and Gwen softly started counting down. Gwen was almost at three when Tony slammed open the door. " STEPHEN I GOT AN IDEA! WHEN USE YOUR MAGIC AND MY TECHNOLOGY MAKING THE ULTIMATE ARMOR!" Stephen sighed while Gwen laughed, " You owe me a portal spell AND some chocolate. That's just a bonus, blame Tony for that Doctor."  Tony looked at the two confused, " Blame me for what? I want chocolate too." Stephen chuckled getting up to kiss Tony's cheek.

" I'll tell you later. Now show us you're new armor."

* * *

_This is weird._

Gwen thought moving her arms and legs.  She was current;y wearing the iron spider suit similar to Peter's suit. But Gwen's suit was more of opal like color instead of white like her normal spider suit. " Everything okay?" Gwen nodded her head,  _how do I-Oh!_ Her masked disappeared with ease. " Nano tech. Easy to put on and off. Works in great with space travel. Plus some added Gwen flare." Gwen arched her eyebrow and looked at the ceiling firing a web. She jumped and gasped at how light she felt.  She bounce around on the ceiling as if the air was dancing with her. Having good fill of her fun, she jumped off the ceiling with grace.  She looked up seeing Tony and Stephen speechless. " S-sorry. Suit is good, real good!" Gwen looked away rubbing her arm. 

" That was beautiful, Gwen."

" Seriously, you're a natural! Stephen you gotta teach her magic now!" 

" I'll have my own magic right?"

Gwen looked at Stephen and Tony looked at him as well. " Miles and Peter told me you taught them." Gwen folded her arms, yes she can manage just find without it. But if others got a unique spell, she might as well get one too.  " Alright, got any in mind?" Gwen hummed thinking it over, " Got any sound spells I can try?" Tony's eyes lit up, gears already turning on how it can be combined with his tech.  " Why sound?" Stephen asked, she's in a band and music been part of life. " Got some baddies in my universe certain sounds are their weakness." Gwen replied playing it cool. " Huh. Yeah I got few I can teach you."  Gwen smiled seeing Stephen and Tony bounce off ideas. She's gonna hate going back to her universe, rather missing her extended family.

_At least I get cool souvenirs to take back home._   


  



End file.
